staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 czerwca 1990
Program 1 6.45 Mechanizacja rolnictwa, sem. IV: Mechanizacja dojenia 7.15 Produkcja zwierzęca, sem. IV: Organizacja hodowli zwierząt 7.45 Program dnia 7.50 Tydzień na działce 8.20 Na zdrowie - program rekreacyjny 8.40 "Ziarno" - program Redakcji Katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.00 "Drops" - mag. dla młodych widzów, w tym dwa odcinki serialu "Heidi" prod. RFN 10.30 Wiadomości poranne 10.40 Hanki Ordonówny tułacze dzieci - program dokumentalny 11.05 Laboratorium: słoneczne gniazdko 11.35 TV koncert życzeń 12.05 "Le sept" - program telewizji francuskiej 14.05 "Z Polski rodem" - magazyn polonijny 14.35 Bo piłka nożna to... - reportaż 15.05 "Habdank" - program o Józefie Telidze 15.45 Informacje - program rozrywkowy 16.15 "Im dalej w las, tym więcej drzew... " - film dok. 16.40 "Flesz" - młodzieżowy mag. muzyczny 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Premie i premiery - giełda piosenki 18.30 "Butik" 19.00 Dobranoc: "Maurycy i Hawranek" 19.10 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: beztroskie lata 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Sierżant York" - film fab. (dramat wojenny) prod. USA 22.30 Miss Polonia 90 (cz. I) - retransmisja widowiska finałowego 23.40 TV przegląd sportowy 24.00 Telegazeta i jutro w programie 0.10 Miss Polonia - cz. II Program 2 12.00 W świecie ciszy - program dla niesłyszących 12.25 Program dnia 12.30 Studio filmowe im. Andrzeja Munka 13.30 Małe kino: "Jak nie wiesz, ludziku" - film dok. 14.00 Dla młodych widzów: ,,5 - 10 - 15" 15.30 Cisza i dźwięk: Alejandro Iglesias Rosii (Argentyna) - program muzyczny 18.00 Kronika 18.30 "Odeon" na antenie "Dwójki" 19.30 Alfa i omega - najdalszy horyzont 20.00 Koncert jubileuszowy Filharmonii Łódzkiej z udziałem Malcolma Fragers (USA) 21.10 "Dwa + 2" 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Studio Foksal 90 22.45 "Mussolini - historia nieznana" - odc. 7 (ostatni) serialu historycznego USA 23.45 Komentarz dnia 23.50 Program na niedzielę BBC1 6.40 Open University 6.40 Pure Maths: Isomorphisms 7.05 Community and Order 7.30 Playdays 7.50 Muppet Babies 8.15 The 8.15 from Manchester 11.00 Lassie: Peace Is Our Profession 12.27 Weather 12.30 Grandstand 12.35 Football 13.00 News 13.05 Golf 13.40 Racing 13.55 Show jumping 14.10 Racing 14.20 Football 15.10 Racing 15.25 Football 16.15 Golf 16.45 Show jumping 17.05 News; Weather 17.15 Regional News and Sport 17.20 Stay Tooned! 17.45 The Flying Doctors 18.30 That's Showbusiness 19.00 Takeover Bid 19.30 Opportunity Knocks - The Final 20.30 North Sea Hijack 22.05 Opportunity Knocks - Your Verdict 22.40 News and Sport; Weather 23.00 Paramount City 0.00 A Dangerous Summer 1.25 Weather 1.30 Closedown BBC2 6.50 Open University 6.50 Maths: Catastrophe Theory 7.15 Social Problems and Social Welfare: Why Care? 7.40 Money Grows on Trees? 8.05 Statistics: Testing for Telepathy 8.30 The Nervous System 8.55 The American Political Process 9.20 Physics: Magnetism 9.45 Education: Aspects of Effectiveness 10.10 Discovering Chemistry 10.35 From Coal to Colour 11.00 The History of Mathematics 11.25 The 19th-century Novel: What Maisie Knew 11.50 Design or Decline 12.15 Behind the Annual Report 12.40 Nuclear Weapons: Capability 13.05 Sociology: Caste and Class 13.30 Modern Art: Matisse 13.55 Scenes from Dr Faustus by Christopher Marlowe 14.20 Third World Studies: The Plough and the Hoe 14.45 Mahabharat 15.25 Run for the Sun 17.05 Golf: British Masters 18.00 Show Jumping 19.00 NewsView 19.45 Tales from Prague 21.10 Jan Svankmajer: the Animator of Prague 21.45 Kids from Famu 22.30 Films from Prague: The Party and the Guests 23.40 The World Cup Final 1966. England v West Germany 2.00 Closedown Channel 4 6.00 Early Morning 9.25 Australian Rules Football 10.30 Listening Eye 11.00 Check It Out 11.30 Wagon Train 12.30 California Off Beat 13.00 Equinox 14.00 Film: Moulin Rouge 16.15 Film: Report from the Aleutians 17.05 Brookside Omnibus 18.00 Right to Reply 18.30 Gallery 19.00 The World This Week 20.00 Kingdom of the Deep 21.00 thirtysomething 22.00 Film: Tenue de Soiree 23.45 Yachting 0.50 Film: Overdrawn at the Memory Bank 2.25 Closedown